The current invention provides a procedure for the manufacture of contact lenses for eye treatment, eye protection and/or eye-care. The invention also provides a composition for the impregnation of a contact lens for the treatment and/or care and/or protection of the eye, a kit containing such a composition and one or more contact lenses as well as contact lenses impregnated with the composition.
Because they regularly have unusual objects in their eyes for years contact lens wearers have a higher chance of damaging their cornea, eye-stratum, the endothelium or other parts of the eyes than non-wearers, for example because chemical substances which may cause irritation or damage to the eye could be released from the lens or the surface of the lens after inserting the lens into the eyes. Lenses which have not been properly cleaned or damaged lenses as well as dust-particles, traces of sand or pollen which have gotten under the lens could also affect the cornea. These damages or irritations can be superficial and temporary, but could also result in far-reaching consequences since lenses are usually worn daily. Health risks could occur, varying from irritated and red eyes to serious complications such as permanent damage of the cornea resulting in blindness.
The cause of such complications is multifarious. Placing the contact lens onto the eye disturbs its physiological condition. After habituation a new balance will be reached that can be disturbed again by various factors, such as ageing of the contact lens, damage to and deposit on the lens, change of tear-flow with respect to composition and quantity due to frequency and manner of winking, chemical toxicity of substances the user is in contact with, mechanical pressure and chronic lack of oxygen. The ageing of the user may bring about changes in his or her eyes thereby disturbing the physiological balance. The use of medication or the development of allergies may also lead to irritations or damage of parts of the eyes.
Because nowadays contact lenses are frequently used for longer periods of time careful and regular cleaning has become more important. If this is not done sufficiently, bacteria, proteins etc., for instance, may cause irritations and damage more promptly. To prevent permanent damage it is vital that possible damage to the cornea or other parts of the eyes is treated as soon as possible.
Moreover, contact lens wearers may need extra protection for their eyes. It could be useful to the eyes to dispense extra nutrition, such as vitamins and provitamins or, additionally, those substances which offer protection or allow, support or accelerate the repair of an occurring damage. In eye healthcare several products are known to assist in the accelerated recovery of the soundness of the cornea. These products, however, usually have to be administered (dripped in or applied onto the eye) separately or have to be swallowed by the user.